Masked Love- A Masky Love Story-
by Ib Edkut
Summary: Masks. They hide a face, tell a story, and sometimes keep a secret. And sometimes that secret is deadly. (Contains: Future lemon, language and violence)


**Chapter 1**

_I'm here to serve _

_I will not disobey or lie to my master_

_I will be with my partner whether I like it or not_

_After I accept this life I cannot return to my old one_

_I'll try to find happiness and love even if it's impossible_

_I'm nor human nor demon_

_I am a proxy_

_And I am here to serve my master_

This is the pledge I live by. My master is Stitchy Smile. For a crazed man who couldn't speak unless he loosened the stitches on his mouth, he is really nice to my partner and I. My partner is Snow Dream. She travels through victim's dreams and kills them in their sleep. She is just like snow. Pale skin, white hair, she was even cold to touch. She has been Stitchy's proxy for longer than I have. I sometimes think Snow is Stitchy's daughter, but I never asked. As the pledge says, Snow did find love. His name is Poet. He kills the old fashion way, with a knife like me, but he always quotes Edgar Allen Poe poems as he stalks them. Stitchy likes Poet, allowing them to even get married. But I am a different story. My name is Ib Kododuna and this is how I served my master and met his worse enemy's proxy… and fell in love with him.

It was Halloween. The normal dark was full of light and cheers from children. Snow and I were walking through the forest, as not to be detected. We were being sent to a teenager's party to send a rampage of killings before the night was over. Snow was to kill the ones that were passed out from drinking while I was to get them in a secluded area, which should be easy if they're intoxicated, and kill them. The only thing that was annoying me was that Poet decided to come along. He was hugging Snow as they walked and was nibbling all around her neck, which made her giggle too much for my liking. I adjusted my mask just to keep from lashing out at them.

The house came into view later than I wanted it too. The smell of drugs and alcohol could be smelled from where I stood and the strobe lights blinked red, blue, green, white, and purple through the windows. Poet quickly kissed Snow's cheek before disappearing into the woods. She sighed happily while I just sighed, "Shouldn't you two be done with the petty little love twiddles?"

She rolled her eyes at me, "You're just lonely Ib. When you find someone, you'll understand."

I scoffed, "Whatever," and walked up to the light green door. I knocked on the door as Snow stood next to me. What seemed to be the only sober smelling person in the house opened the door. "Hey come in," he said as he opened the door wider.

I stepped in silently and immediately walked off into the house. I slowly made my way upstairs to find some couples I could kill. I opened the first door, finding the bathroom full of stoners. I left the door open so Snow could see them. I continued to the next door and could hear the loud moans coming from inside. I opened the door silently. The girl was topless and so was the boy pleasuring her. I rolled my eyes at the stupid show of affections humans give. I took out my knife from my hoodie pocket then stabbed the boy in the back, right in the heart. I covered the girl mouth before she could scream then slit her throat and she fell dead. I covered their naked bodies with their clothes. I walked out of the room into the deserted hallway. I checked the other rooms, finding none of them occupied and that Snow had already killed the stoners. I then made my way downstairs again.

I fixed my white mask again before grabbing some water to make it look like I wasn't being suspicious. I looked around the dancers to find Snow flirting with a drunkard. She always did that to lull them to sleep. Poet hated it but I knew she wouldn't hurt him. I soon put down my drink when I saw my next victim. He had messy brown hair and wore a white mask. The mask had black lips and high drawn on eyebrows. His eyes were blacked like a cat's so I couldn't see his real eyes. He wore an orange sports jacket and jeans. He was dancing with a girl who seemed drunk off her arse. I looked at Snow and she winked at me, signaling she knew what to do. I made my way over to him as she made her way to the DJ booth.

I pushed the drunken girl off of him and he looked at me. I wrapped my arms around his neck just as Snow began to play her DJ remix. The beat intensified and the lights flickered faster. I pressed myself up against him and his hands landed on my waist. The dance began innocent until I pushed up closer to him, my chest to his. I buried my head into his neck and began to nibble along it. I had seen Snow do it to Poet enough to know males like having love bites.

I could tell he was smirking under his mask when his hips met mine and began to, as most people now say, grind against me. I gave a fake small moan and took his hand, leading him to the closet near the door. It was spacious and clean, since most didn't wear a coat. I turned on the lights and slipped in. He came in after me and stood up tall from me. He craned his neck slightly to just look at me.

I took a quick breath before pulling the knife out of my pocket. I was about to slam it into his stomach but I heard the sound of steel against steel. I glanced at my knife to see another was in the way. The handle led to a hand and the hand was connected to none other than his hand. "Trying to kill me?" he asked.

"Not trying," I said, retracting the knife, "Am."

I stabbed the knife at him again, countered again. I slashed it down diagonally to slash his chest, yet countered again. He chuckled and tried to stab me, but I ducked and slashed his leg. He winced, meaning I hit him, but slashed at my cheek. I felt blood drip down my cheek before the closet door opened. I stuffed my knife into my pocket before the person could see it. It was just another partygoer, defined to be a high school football player by his varsity jacket. He had his arm around a girl with blonde hair put into high ponytails. She had a bit too much red lipstick for my liking, but I wear black. The male forced us out of the closet and took our places. I ran off before the male in the orange jacket could get me.

I met with Snow at the door. "Did you get the stoners?" I asked.

"Yes," she nodded.

I ran out, "Then let's go."

"What about the rest of them?" she yelled, running after me.

"Leave them!" I yelled back.

I turned into the forest but took a glance to look back. I saw his mask again, watching me run. I smirked before looking away. "I'll call you Masky," I whispered to myself as the forest's trees covered me into darkness.


End file.
